1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery bows and, in particular to dampening the amount of vibration or oscillation of a bowstring after it is released.
Various disadvantages are associated with the vibrations in archery bows that are produced when the bow is shot including the undesirable sound that is generated by the vibration of the bow when it is shot. Because such sound travels faster than the arrow being shot, the sound may alert the target game and lessen the likelihood of a successful shot. Another disadvantage of bow vibration is that it may make the bow more difficult to grasp and thereby reduce the accuracy of the archer. One of the factors that contribute to bow vibration is the vibration or oscillation of the bowstring after it is shot. The terms bowstring oscillation and bowstring vibration are used interchangeably herein. The present invention is directed to dampening or diminishing such bowstring oscillation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art which relates to the present invention, includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,732 to Troncosa discloses a cable guard assembly comprising a cable guide having spaced cable-receiving side grooves which are slideable on a cable guard arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,892 to Windedahl et al discloses a silencer for reducing the noise made by an archery bow when an arrow is shot. An elastic member having one end attached to the limb is stretched to its full length when the bow string is drawn and returned to the relaxed length when the bowstring is returned to its brace position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,704 to Winebarger discloses a combination cable guard and vibration dampener whereby the sliding movement of a cable retaining means on a cable rod causes a spring member having cushioning material therein to converge upon and embrace the bowstring after the shot. The patent recites that this device causes bowstring vibration and the attendant noise to immediately cease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,168 to Martin discloses a dampening apparatus formed of a semi-solid substance which is located in the handle of the archery bow. This patent notes that a wide range of cable guards and cable guard slider have been developed to reduce noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,355 to Gallops, Jr. discloses a cable guard assembly comprising a cable guide, having spaced cable-receiving grooves, which is pivotally mounted on a support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,213 to Gallops, Jr. et al. discloses a swing arm cable guard assembly comprising a cable guide, having spaced cable-receiving side grooves, which is pivotally mounted on a swing arm and the swing arm is pivotally mounted on a support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,269 to Saunders discloses a cushion member of sound dampening material in physical contact with the bowstring. When the bowstring is drawn and then released the vibration of the bowstring is dampened by compression of the cushion member and by the compressed cells of the cushion member clamping the bowstring. The cushion member does not itself move because it is mounted on a stationary rod attached to the cable guard.
A bowstring vibration dampener for use in a compound bow is attached to a traveling cable saver. The cable saver is caused to travel when cables within the cable saver are moved by the draw and release of the bowstring.
The vibration dampener abuts the bowstring and applies pressure to the bowstring when the bowstring is in the brace position. When the bowstring is drawn rearward, the cables move rearward causing the cable saver and the vibration dampener to travel rearward. When the bowstring is released and travels forward, the cables move forward causing the cable saver and vibration dampener to travel forward to their original or brace position. As the vibration dampener and the bowstring return to their original position, the vibration dampener contacts and cushions the bowstring to dampen the bowstring oscillation. Both the bowstring and the vibration dampener, whose movement is controlled by the bowstring travel, are in motion when the vibration dampener is in contact and cushions the bowstring. The dual motion of the bowstring and vibration dampener enhances the effectiveness of the vibration dampener to cushion and dampen the bowstring vibration as the bowstring returns to its brace position.
Two embodiments of the bowstring vibration dampener are disclosed. In a first embodiment, the cable saver having the vibration dampener mounted thereon is pivotally connected to a swing arm cable guard assembly. In the second embodiment, the cable saver having the vibration dampener mounted thereon slides on a support arm. These embodiments are presented for illustration purposes only and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a traveling bowstring vibration dampener for use in a compound bow.
It is a further object to provide a traveling bowstring vibration dampener for use in a compound bow in which the travel of the bowstring vibration dampener is controlled by movement of the cables within the cable savers.
It is a still further object to provide a traveling bowstring vibration dampener for use in a compound bow in which both the bowstring and vibration dampener are in motion when the vibration dampener contacts and cushions the bowstring.
Other objects and attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes more clearly understood by references to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.